


Physical

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, M/M, Medical Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уйма затраченного времени, куча усилий, и все без толку. Шерлок оказался способным к сексуальному возбуждению (и даже в компании), но его волновали врачебные манипуляции, а не ласки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Physical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261313) by [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/pseuds/Boeshane42). 



Джону Ватсону следовало бы, посыпав голову пеплом, признать, что он напрасно сомневался в существовании асексуалов.

Как мужчина, он понимал, что сексуальное желание у людей варьирует, и даже у одного человека либидо меняется со временем. Как врач, он был прекрасно осведомлен о многоликих проявлениях и причинах эректильной дисфункции.

Однако, как бы ни пытался, он никогда не смог бы вообразить индивида мужского пола, не имеющего никакого интереса и нужды в сексуальных отношениях.

Так было, пока он не встретил одного по имени Шерлок Холмс.

***

Всю серьезность ситуации он смог впервые лицезреть сквозь пелену алкогольного опьянения.

Однажды пятничным вечером Джон вернулся домой прилично поддатый после отмечания конца особенно длинной и кошмарной недели. Он не собирался так надираться, но как-то за одной стопкой последовала другая, затем еще пять, а потом он потерял счет, счастливый от того, что может забыть о слишком большом числе надоедливых пациентов и удушливом запахе старости.

К концу вечера его настолько развезло, что он едва смог одолеть ступеньки в квартиру, а потом споткнулся о цементный блок, лежащий прямо посередине гостиной. Почти у самого пола его поймала пара сильных рук и притянула к теплому телу.

— Идет эксперимент, шагай осторожно, — предостерег Шерлок.

Упомянутый эксперимент, очевидно, включал в себя кирпичи, арбузы и набор металлических прутьев, расположенных по всей комнате в неясном порядке. Джон взглянул на весь этот бардак, попытался повернуться и лишь тогда сообразил, что обоими руками обнимает своего соседа по квартире.

Шерлок, похоже, не возражал — он смотрел на Джона сверху вниз c интересом, а его руки легко касались Джоновых плеч.

— Последние две рюмки водки были, вероятно, лишними, — заметил он спокойно.

Цветовые вариации Шерлоковой радужки и мельчайшие изменения размера его зрачков моментально привлекли внимание Джона, который впервые рассматривал Шерлока с такого близкого расстояния.

— Лишь одна, — рассеянно заметил он.

Шерлок нахмурился и наклонился ближе.

На короткий миг Джон решил, что сейчас последует поцелуй, но Шерлок замер в нескольких сантиметрах, и Джон понял, что его _обнюхивают._

— Абсент? — поинтересовался детектив.

—Узо… _(анисовое бренди, прим. пер.)_

Их лица разделяло всего пара дюймов, и Джону вдруг показалось, что концентрация кислорода в воздухе упала до минимума. Дыхание перехватило, голова закружилась, и его окутало тепло, перетекающее из нескольких точек контакта между их телами.

— Это странно? —услышал Джон свой собственный вопрос, как будто издалека. Они никогда раньше не обнимались, и, по правде говоря, Джон не смог припомнить, когда он вообще _кого-либо_ обнимал в последнее время. 

Шерлок прищурился и посмотрел на Джона, как если бы не понимал вопроса, что заставило того задуматься, а правильно ли он подобрал слова. Или, может быть, произнес невнятно? Джон открыл рот, намереваясь повторить или разъяснить, но внезапно это действие потребовало слишком много усилий. Повинуясь порыву, он наклонился и прикоснулся губами к губам Шерлока.

Они были податливыми и теплыми, а прикосновение столь легким, что, казалось, нервные окончания на губах Джона заискрились, как от замыкания. Он отстранился, вдруг почувствовав тревогу, и обнаружил, что Шерлок по-прежнему наблюдает за ним с тем же искренним любопытством, что вызвало приступ паники. Не той паники, которая « _я-только-что-поцеловал-мужчину_ » (предположительно, наступит позже, когда Джон останется один и поразмыслит о случившемся, которое, очевидно, _не было_ просто следствием опьянения…), а ближе к той панике, которая « _я-только-что-выставил-себя-круглым-дураком_ ».

Он только что _поцеловал_ Шерлока.

Шерлока, который не имел привычки никого целовать, который был женат на работе и считал Джона идиотом. Как же будет неловко, когда наступит протрезвление…

— Я… пьян, — запинаясь, предложил Джон.

— Вне сомнения, — подтвердил его сосед с легкой улыбкой и отодвинулся. Казалось, контакт сейчас разорвется, но руки Шерлока никуда не делись, и Джон понял, что его куда-то тянут. Успешно преодолев различные препятствия, они добрались до дивана. Шерлок толкнул Джона на сиденье, а сам опустился перед ним на колени, положив руки на Джоновы бедра.

Сидячее положение, по крайней мере, облегчило головокружение, и Джон смог дышать и более-менее связно соображать. Он взглянул на Шерлока и увидел, что интерес того не ослабился ни на йоту.

— Мне не следовало целовать тебя, — выпалил он.

— А мне понравилось, — сообщил Шерлок.

Джон уставился на него.

Возможно, следовало что-нибудь ответить.

Он открыл было рот, но все слова куда-то испарились. Спустя пару мгновений новая попытка увенчалась «эммм…», а потом Шерлок поцеловал его по-настоящему.

Это было ошеломляюще: запах Шерлока, его вкус, мягкие губы, ласковый язык. Шерлок пробовал его на вкус, словно пытался идентифицировать каждый напиток, который Джон пил вечером. Возможно, именно этим он и занимался.

Шерлок прильнул к нему, перебираясь на диван, и Джон обнаружил, что его тянет к теплу Шерлокова тела, как бабочку к огню. Он попытался прижаться как можно теснее, и в итоге оба сплелись на диване в жарком объятии, Джон верхом на Шерлоке.

На какое-то мгновение Джон потерялся в ощущениях. Почему они не сделали этого раньше? Ведь это невероятно потрясающе — он не мог больше думать ни о чем, только о происходящем. Ничего не могло быть важнее ощущения Шерлоковых губ, прижимающихся к его собственным, медленного, чувственного скольжения ладони по волосам, текстуры Шерлоковых кудрей, струящихся между его пальцев…

Ну, может, было кое-что…

— У нас будет секс? — хрипло выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок тихо рассмеялся.

— Маловероятно, учитывая, что мы оба не возбуждены.

Джон вынужден был посмотреть вниз и убедиться, что Шерлок прав.

К счастью, причина неадекватного физического отклика довольно эффективно сгладила его замешательство. Ситуация казалась забавной, пока не произошло нечто важное.

— Я слишком много принял на грудь, а в чем твое оправдание?

— А… этот приятель имеет собственное мнение. Не принимай на свой счет, — пренебрежительно бросил Шерлок.

Джон в замешательстве нахмурился.

—Я… я ему не нравлюсь? — спросил он и внезапно сообразил, что они говорят о Шероковом члене как о самостоятельной личности, что было верхом абсурда.

— Ему никто не нравится, — сообщил Шерлок и возобновил процесс целования.

***

На следующее утро, когда Джон более-менее пришел в себя, он решил удостовериться, что понял все правильно.

— Никто?

Шерлок, занятый смешиванием на кухне буферных растворов, посмотрел в замешательстве, затем его лицо прояснилось в понимании.

— Моя собственная рука, время от времени. И никогда ни в чьей компании, — произнес он просто, возвращаясь к эксперименту.

Джон воспринял новую информацию не так легко, как хотел бы. Он не предполагал, что Шерлок принимал виагру или посещал врача (он, возможно, был идиотом по Шерлоковым меркам, но все-таки признавал, что это состояние, не требующее лечения), но точно не чувствовал себя от этого _счастливым_.

Не то, чтобы Шерлок возражал против его прикосновений, как раз наоборот. В нескольких случаях, завершившихся активным тисканьем на диване, как в их первый раз за исключением расклада с алкоголем, Шерлок выглядел весьма удовлетворенным. Однако, когда Джон втягивался в процесс, его тело начинало отчаянно желать большего, нежели скучные поцелуи, а Шерлока физически это никак не трогало.

Когда Шерлок предложил себя в качестве секс-партнера, Джон очень вежливо и очень решительно отказался.

Он не сомневался, что предложение Шерлока шло от всего сердца, но загвоздка была в сексе — сам процесс был нелепым, беспорядочным и неловким. Жар, тяжелые вздохи, пот, стоны, потеря контроля… Единственное, что спасало от полного унижения —знание того, что партнер плывет в той же лодке.

С Шерлоком такое не проходило.

Джон знал, к чему именно Шерлок в данный момент испытывает интерес, что заставляет его сердиться, что заставляет его смеяться, но ничто из Джонова арсенала не было даже отдаленно действенным, чтобы раскочегарить друга для секса.

***

Шерлок был возбужден.

Это застало Джона врасплох, и не только потому, что он впервые наблюдал Шерлока в таком состоянии (асексуала, как вынужден был признать Джон), но главным образом потому, что они не делали ничего подходящего к описанию «возбуждающий».

Точнее говоря, они сидели на кухне. На столе между сомнительного вида чашками Петри лежали бинты и антисептик, а у Шерлока на предплечье красовался шестидюймовый порез (перед этим было расследование, погоня и колючая изгородь). Рана была не глубокой, и швы не потребовались. Джон был занят наложением повязки.

Ничего из происходящего не могло быть расценено доктором Ватсоном даже отдаленно как возбуждающее, но признаки были налицо. Дыхание Шерлока прерывалось, лицо залила краска, а брюки определенным образом натянулись.

Джон продолжал работу, не прерываясь ни на секунду — обрабатывал рану антисептиком и бинтовал — а Шерлок пристально следил за каждым движением его рук.

— Больно? — спросил Джон, заинтригованный происходящим.

Шерлок поднял взгляд, слегка вздрогнув.

— А?

— Ты возбужден, — констатировал Джон, — мы уже… пришли ко мнению, что дело не во мне… — он почти смог не допустить в тон нотку горечи. — Я знаю, некоторых это заводит, болевые сигналы в мозгу переключаются в…

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок, — дело не в этом.

Джон поднял рулон бинта и начал закреплять край повязки.

— Кровь? — попытался он еще раз. Более пугающий расклад, но это же Шерлок, в целом не так уж шокирующе.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой. Он не стал развивать тему, но и не показал признаков того, что предпочитает, чтобы Джон самостоятельно сложил картинку.

— Тогда это? — Джон неопределенно махнул рукой, обрезая конец бинта и заканчивая перевязку. — Медицинские процедуры? — единственное, что еще пришло ему в голову.

Шерлок моргнул и отвел глаза — первый признак смущения. Спустя несколько секунд кивнул.

Джон попытался не выглядеть, как идиот. С одной стороны, он испытал облегчение. Вариант с медицинскими процедурами был не таким тревожным, как два предыдущих. С другой стороны, это открытие было настолько неожиданным, и так откровенно _ненормальным_ , что было нелегко уложить его в голове. Уйма затраченного времени, куча усилий, и все без толку. Шерлок _оказался способным_ к сексуальному возбуждению (и даже _в компании_ ), но его волновали медицинские прикосновения, а не ласки. Зная Шерлока, об этом можно было догадаться.

— Хорошо, — выпалил Джон с ощущением, что любое обсуждение эффективно перекроет все возможные пути развития отношений, выявленные этой новой информацией. — Ты никогда не говорил, но я… думаю, это имеет смысл.

Он попытался сохранить небрежный тон и начал укладывать бинты и медикаменты в аптечку первой помощи.

—Если бы я знал раньше, я бы… — он смолк, когда Шерлок сузил глаза.

— И что было бы тогда? — резко спросил тот.

Что, действительно?

Предложил бы пойти в постель и поиграть в доктора?

Его высмеяли бы при одном лишь намеке.

Шерлок взглянул на него внимательно, просчитывая варианты.

—Это же твоя профессия… Я предположил, ты будешь волноваться насчет этого, — ответил он осторожно.

Утверждение было справедливым, и Джон задумался.

— Возможно.

Он никогда не делал ничего подобного, даже не думал об таком, и, наверное, следовало бы принять во внимание аспекты медицинской этики, но все же… другого варианта не было.

— Но я бы не стал отвергать это полностью.

Шерлок встал, натянул рубашку и начал застегивать пуговицы, погрузившись в размышления.

— Я… подумаю над этим, —произнес, наконец, он.

***

— Это не сработает, если мы будем притворяться, — заявил Шерлок двумя неделями позднее.

Джон оторвался от утренней газеты и закатил глаза, увидев в руках Шерлока сумку.

Конечно, детектив ее обнаружил, ведь концепция приватности этому человеку была практически незнакома. Глупо со стороны Джона было надеяться, что сумка в комоде будет расценена как личная собственность. Джон, в общем, и не пытался спрятать ее как следует. Он просто взял несколько вещей в конце рабочего дня в прошлый четверг и принес домой. На всякий случай.

Шерлок неодобрительно заглянул в сумку и выудил оттуда белый халат.

—Притворяться? — Джон опешил. — Я _настоящий_ доктор, и тебе это известно.

Шерлок прищурился.

— Действительно, — ответил он задумчиво. Потер плотную ткань пальцами и склонил голову в размышлении.

— Я сейчас не болен и не ранен, — заметил он, и это прозвучало, словно первоочередная проблема, требующая решения. —Моя рука прекрасно зажила. Может быть, нанести поверхностную рану чистым…

— Шерлок! — воскликнул Джон отчаянно, потому что ни в коем случае не хотел слышать конец предложения. Он встал и выхватил халат и сумку.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Нет?

Джон затряс головой, пытаясь скрыть охвативший его ужас.

— Нет… _Нет!_

Сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Тебе не нужно быть больным или раненым, – после этих слов к Джону частично вернулась уверенность. Пока конкретный план не созрел, да и вообще они шли по неизведанной территории, но с медицинскими аспектами военный врач был знаком, и весьма хорош в своем деле. Пришло время Шерлоку быть ведомым.

— Я мог бы провести тебе… физикальное обследование, — предложил Джон, надеясь, что идет в правильном направлении.

— Физикальное обследование… — повторил Шерлок в задумчивости. — Я никогда его не проходил, в чем конкретно оно заключается?

Джон моргнул, обращаясь в памяти к хорошо выученному списку.

—Для здорового мужчины возраста тридцати лет есть несколько рутинных процедур… — он подошел к своей коллекции медицинских книг под кофейным столиком и быстро нашел необходимое. Протянул том Шерлоку, открыв на нужной таблице.

— Вот общепринятые пункты. Мы можем провести все или некоторые. Я не знаю, что именно ты…

Он замолк, потому что Шерлок, бегло просмотрев страницу, уставился на него весьма смущающим образом. Его взгляд был похож на взгляд человека, увидевшего изысканный деликатес, и для Шерлока, который не получал большого удовольствия от еды, такое выражение на лице было совершенно новым.

— А… — во рту у Джона неожиданно пересохло, и он попытался прочистить горло. — Это… тебя привлекает… полный список?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок охрипшим, слегка прерывающимся голосом, — все перечисленное.

***

Они сделали это на кухне.

Это было единственное помещение в квартире с достаточным освещением, и в виде исключения Шерлок более чем охотно вычистил и продезинфицировал стол. Джон наблюдал за процессом, пытаясь преодолеть накрывающее с головой ощущение потусторонности происходящего.

Во что он вляпался? Это будет настоящее обследование или секс-игра? А может, что-то среднее? Как он может действовать, если цель непонятна? Что больше всего сбивало с толку — вдруг он будет думать об этом во время очередного приема пациентов? Какая-то часть его пребывала в ужасном предчувствии, что этот план добром не кончится. Другая часть ощущала неловкость и неуместность действа, третья же просто смеялась над двумя остальными.

К счастью, когда Шерлок закончил с уборкой и сел на край стола со взглядом, в котором смешались рвение, возбуждение и беспокойство, мысли Джона пришли в более-менее упорядоченное состояние.

Все дело в Шерлоке, напомнил он себе. А если быть честным, все дело в Джоне, который собирался дать Шерлоку то, что до сего момента выходило за пределы его возможностей.

Он может это сделать.

— Дополнительные соображения? — Шерлок поднял бровь.

Джон покачал головой.

— Нет… — он в сомнении закусил нижнюю губу, — ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то пойдет не так, ладно?

Шерлок улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Джон…

Его тон ясно свидетельствовал о том, что Джон в очередной раз выставил себя идиотом, и ощущение этого знакомого чувства странным образом ободрило доктора. Он резко выдохнул и начал закатывать рукава халата.

— Ладно, тогда снимай рубашку, — проинструктировал он, направляясь к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.

Подошел к сумке, разложенной на подоконнике, вынул стетоскоп и повесил на шею, затем положил в нагрудный карман ручку-фонарик.

Когда он обернулся, Шерлок, обнаженный до пояса, с интересом наблюдал за его действиями. Джон приблизился, остановившись, когда его бедра коснулись коленей пациента. Обхватил запястье ниже никотинового пластыря (в этот раз одного, слава Богу), и мягко надавил подушечками пальцев на точку, где прощупывался пульс. Он смотрел на часы, отмечая, как поднимается и опускается грудь Шерлока.

— Тебя действительно раньше не обследовали? — уже задав вопрос, Джон понял, что это его совсем не удивило, учитывая полное пренебрежение Шерлока к нуждам своего тела.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Я впервые должным образом… мотивирован.

Принимая во внимание слабый румянец на щеках и груди Шерлока, его учащенный пульс и частоту дыхания, слово «мотивирован» было явным преуменьшением.

Джон отпустил запястье и поднял палец перед лицом Шерлока.

—Следи за пальцем, — попросил он и стал наблюдать, как глаза Шерлока послушно следуют за движениями руки сначала направо, потом налево.

— Хорошо, теперь смотри прямо.

Он включил фонарик и направил луч света в зрачки, отмечая их реакцию на свет.

— Скажи «а-а-а».

Шерлок повторил звук, высунув язык, пока Джон с фонариком осматривал ему горло. Затем фонарик отправился в карман, а Джон двумя руками обхватил лицо Шерлока. Ощупал подчелюстные лимфатические узлы, нажал большими пальцами на пазухи.

— Больно?

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Шерлок.

Кожа шеи была под пальцами мягкой и горячей, и с явной неохотой Джон, наконец, отстранился.

— Дотронься подбородком до грудины, — попросил он и кивнул, когда Шерлок повиновался. Вставил оливы стетоскопа в уши, потер мембрану о рукав, чтобы согреть ее. Шерлок мелко задрожал, когда Джон дотронулся до его груди. Громкий стук сердца рассказал Джону о состоянии детективовых мозгов столько же, сколько увеличивающаяся выпуклость в брюках.

Пока что Джон был слишком поглощен медицинскими аспектами происходящего, чтобы по-настоящему возбудиться. А еще он пока не решил, хорошо это или плохо.

— Глубокий вдох через рот, — скомандовал Джон, сдвигая стетоскоп вбок и вниз. Он обошел стол, и прижал мембрану к спине, перемещая ее по грудной клетке и выслушивая легкие и бронхи.

— Стетоскопы достаточно чувствительны, чтобы уловить шум от потока воздуха через сдавливаемую грудную клетку утопленника, — завибрировал голос Шерлока в трубках стетоскопа. — Я использовал его, чтобы определить, была ли жертва без сознания в момент утопления, поскольку сокращения произвольной мускулатуры изменяют распределение воздуха в легочной ткани.

Джон убрал стетоскоп и закатил глаза.

— Пожалуйста, напомни мне никогда не одалживать тебе стетоскоп, — предостерег он, делая усилие, чтобы изгнать возникший перед глазами образ раздувшегося утопленника (в отличие от детектива, в Джоновом мозгу мысли о сексе и трупах не сочетались никоим образом).

— Ложись на спину.

Шерлок лег на стол, достаточно длинный для того, чтобы уместиться от головы до коленей. Новая позиция явным образом демонстрировала натянувшуюся в паху ткань брюк, и Джон моментально уставился на это место, впрочем, быстро взяв себя в руки и сконцентрировавшись на следующем этапе обследования.

Когда пальцы Джона коснулись теплой кожи груди, Шерлок судорожно втянул воздух и закрыл глаза. Джон остановился, слегка прижав ладони к грудине.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он спокойно, поскольку счел этот быстрый вдох хорошим знаком, но захотел убедиться.

— Все нормально, — выдохнул тот. Слишком быстро, почти нетерпеливо. Обеспокоенный, Джон было открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но Шерлок взглянул на него блестящими и затуманенными глазами, и слова застряли в горле. Джон не видел доселе ни у кого во взгляде такой смеси сексуального нетерпения и отчаяния, а то, что он исходил от Шерлока, делало ситуацию чрезвычайно волнующей.

Импульс жаркой похоти направился прямо к члену, и внезапно стало тяжело думать, невозможно концентрироваться. Определенно, появились сомнения в том, что он сможет довершить начатое. Тяжело сглотнув, Джон отвел взгляд, скользнув своими, по счастью, не дрогнувшими, ладонями вниз. Он занялся пальпированием живота по квадрантам, мягко прослеживая печень, селезенку и пытаясь обрести контроль над собой. Теплая и гладкая кожа под пальцами ничуть не облегчала дело.

— Это не… ах… — начал было Шерлок и умолк. Он казался настолько же шокированным своим косноязычием и срывающимся голосом, как и Джон. — Ощущается по-другому, когда рядом кто-то, — наконец, сформулировал он.

— По-другому… в хорошем смысле? — спросил Джон с надеждой.

Шерлок затрясся от смеха. — В очень хорошем.

Джон кивнул, криво улыбнулся и отступил назад.

— В таком случае, пришло время раздеться полностью.

Он повернулся к сумке, пока Шерлок вставал со стола, и поискал в ней медицинские перчатки. Надевая перчатку на руку, повернулся и услышал, как прервалось дыхание Холмса при звуке натягиваемого латекса. Тот сбросил брюки и трусы и повернулся к Джону во всем обнаженном великолепии. Джон даже не попытался скрыть, что не может оторвать глаз от возникшего перед ним зрелища.

Воспоминания о раздетых пациентах, стоящих перед ним с неловкостью и смущением, смело волной при виде Шерлокова тела — разгоряченного от возбуждения, с твердым вздыбленным членом. Пылающий взгляд Шерлока встретился с его глазами, и Джон едва не упал, усаживаясь на крутящийся стул. Устроившись, он сделал глубокий вдох, и подкатился поближе к Шерлоку.

Шерлок не сделал ни одного движения, но мускулы были напряжены, как будто он прикладывал усилия, чтобы оставаться неподвижным. При первом прикосновении затянутых в латекс пальцев к члену он дернулся, задыхаясь.

Джон остановился, подняв глаза.

— Это…

— Все отлично, не останавливайся, — выкрикнул Шерлок, почти потерявший самообладание, и Джона опьянило осознание того, что именно он был тому причиной.

Дальше Джон, по его мнению, действовал только благодаря мышечной памяти. Только так можно было объяснить тот факт, что он продолжал осмотр, пока мысли были заняты исключительно тем, какого вкуса может быть капля на кончике Шерлокова члена, и как легко просто наклониться и взять его в рот.

Придушенный звук, вырвавшийся из горла Шерлока, когда Джон мягко сжал крайнюю плоть, лишь усугубил состояние доктора. С усилием он оторвал взгляд (и руки) от пениса и двинулся вниз, пальпируя яички и паховую область.

— Поверни голову и покашляй, —проинструктировал он, удивляясь, зачем вообще это делает. В таком состоянии он бы не заметил даже _реальной_ патологии.

Шерлок, как оказалось, был в таком же смятении, как и Джон — ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать просьбу.

После того, как Шерлок извлек из себя жалкое подобие кашля, Джон убрал руки и поднял глаза.

— Хорошо. Эээ… повернись и обопрись о стол, — предложил он.

Джон потряс головой, пытаясь хоть немного взять себя в руки, и крутанулся на стуле к сумке за лубрикантом, чувствуя себя до смешного неготовым к тому, что собирался сделать.

Выполнив ректальных исследований больше, чем мог вспомнить, он прежде всего старался сделать этот процесс как можно более комфортным и быстрым для пациента. Никогда не шла речь о том, чтобы сделать его приятным или довести кого-нибудь до оргазма. Сейчас он сожалел, что не провел исследований в этой области.

Когда он повернулся, перед ним открылся вид Шерлокова тыла — его стройные очертания впечатлили Джона ничуть не меньше, чем передняя часть. Шерлок слегка склонился над столом, опираясь на прямые руки. Напряжение в его теле было очевидным — мускулы дернулись, когда Джон положил руку на поясницу.

— Ниже.

Шерлок неуверенно повиновался, опускаясь на локти. Уронил голову между рук, и черные кудри рассыпались по предплечьям. Джон ощутил, что он глубоко вздохнул, и мышцы под ладонью немного расслабились. Шерлок прогнулся в пояснице, выпячивая зад.

— То, что надо. — Джон убрал руку и начал открывать тюбик.

Одной рукой он развел ягодицы, другой легко потер анус смазанным указательным пальцем.

— Потужься, — Джон слегка нажал на отверстие. Почувствовав отклик расслабившихся мышц, одним движением скользнул внутрь на всю длину пальца.

Шерлок резко выдохнул, а затем вообще перестал дышать.

Со своего места Джон мог лишь видеть, что Шерлок прижал лицо к плечу и зажмурил глаза.

— Все в порядке? — Джон замер.

Шерлок издал короткий придушенный звук, затем часто задышал.

— Черт… — выдохнул он, — я… сейчас кончу.

— О… — Джон и не смел надеяться на такое, — не вздумай останавливаться!

Шерлок зарычал и освободил одну руку, чтобы дотянуться до члена и обхватить его ладонью.

— Еще, — рявкнул он.

— Еще?

— Да.

Джон извлек палец и быстро погрузил внутрь два, сгибая их с определенной целью.

— Ахххх, — вырвалось у Шерлока. Он сжал кулак и толкнулся пару раз, оттягивая пальцами крайнюю плоть и скользящим движением натягивая ее обратно, вызывая прилив крови к головке. На третий раз все его тело напряглось, и Шерлок кончил, беззвучно, с резким выдохом, сотрясаясь в оргазме.

Джон ощущал все это своими пальцами: ритмичные сокращения мышц вокруг них, стискивающих и освобождающих, каждый спазм Шерлокова тела. Несколько капель эякулята попало на стол, остальное растеклось по пальцам Шерлока во время финальных судорог. Член Джона, запертый в тесноте брюк дернулся, одобряя происходящее, а сам он пожалел по поводу надетой перчатки. Хотелось бы своей кожей почувствовать горячую и гладкую хватку Шерлоковых мышц.

Он мягко отстранился, когда Шерлок начал расслабляться. Стянул перчатки и встал.

Шерлок неторопливо поднялся и вытер руку о снятую рубашку.

— Было хорошо? — спросил Джон тихо.

Шерлок повернулся к нему, смотря из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Шагнул ближе, его полные ленивой неги движения явно свидетельствовали о совершенном удовлетворении. Он обнял Джона за талию и страстно поцеловал. Джон раскрыл губы с коротким вздохом, на этот раз не уклоняясь, когда Шерлок втиснул свою ногу между его бедер и начал потираться об эрекцию.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Шерлок, отстраняясь и упираясь лбом в лоб Джона.

От первого эксперимента, подумал Джон, нельзя было ожидать лучшего результата. Его охватило изрядное самодовольство от того, что он стал первым человеком, доставившим Шерлоку такое удовольствие.

— Кстати, у тебя отличное здоровье, — заметил он.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Это чрезвычайным образом обнадеживает, Доктор.

Шерлок правой рукой начал расстегивать брючный ремень, и на этот раз Джон не собирался возражать.

— Не снимай халат, ладно? — попросил Шерлок, опускаясь на колени.

Джон, разумеется, просьбу выполнил.


End file.
